A New Hope: Inuyasha Style
by window-into-the-past
Summary: Essentially,Star Wars IV: A New Hope with Inuyasha characters.
1. Chapter 1

A shuttle speeds through space to it's destination, the planet Aldaaran. Suddenly, it's

attacked by a star destroyer and it's precious cargo, senator Princess Sango and the

readouts of the space station known as the Death Star, the only hope for her people, are in

danger.

"Kirara, it's dangerous!" said a flea demon, Myoga, to a two tailed sabor toothed

cat.

Kirara growled.

"Secret plans? What are you talking about?!" asked Myoga incredulously.

Kirara growled and shrunk to a kitten size. She the ran up to a white hooded person, who picked her up.

"Kirara, have you been a good child, hmm?" cooed

Sango softly, fastening a necklace with a USB-like object to her neck. Kirara purred and

mewed a response. They stared into each others eyes for a moment, and Kirara

understood what she had to do.

"Wait for me!" cried Myoga, struggling to keep up with

the fire cat.

She then quickly padded to the area where the escape pods were located.

"Stop, Kirara! It says authorized personal only! Are you trying to get us exorcised?!"

shouted Myoga. Suddenly, the sound of blasters and the smell of death filled the air.

"On second thought, let's go!" shouted Myoga, jumping into the escape pod after Kirara. The pod shot off to the planet below, the planet of Tatooine.

The rapid decent knocked them out. When they woke up, they were in cages inside some Jawa's sand crawler.

"This is all your fault, Kirara!" said Myoga, annoyed.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile, inside the star destroyer, things were going even worse for Sango.

"Where are the stolen plans?" growled Darth Tsubaki, her purple and black outfit covering every bit of skin.

"What plans? This ship was on a diplomatic mission from Aldaaran. The senate won't take the news well that you've attacked one of their ships, Darth Tsubaki."said Sango, trying to sound offended.

"They won't be angry at all if that person was a traitor like yourself, Princess." said Kagura slyly.

"So you're the one holding Tsubaki's leash. I thought I smelled sewage entering the ship. The tighter you squeeze, the more systems will slip through your fingers." spat Princess Sango.

"Take her a detention block." spat Tsubaki, walking away "Search for the plans.".


	2. Chapter 2

A half demon boy tossed and turned as though in a nightmare. In his dream, a girl stood

in front of him, her chocolate brown eyes narrowed in anger, the only thin he could make

out underneath her midnight cloak.

"So, you have decided to betray me, just as Master said." the mysterious girl said, stepping over the bloody remains of her former mistress Kikyo.

"Kagome" he found himself pleading urgently "You can't do this. Come back.".

"I'll return the favor." spat Kagome, and then she shot darts of light from her fingertips

and they were heading straight towards him-

"INUYASHA!" shouted his mother Izaiyoi, waking him up. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly "You looked like you were having a bad dream.".

"It was nothing." Inuyasha replied, looking at the floor.

"Well, then get dressed!" said Izaiyoi cheerfully "Breakfast is ready!". With that, his mother left the room.

Inuyasha was your average Tatooine teenager, give or take a few things. His long silver hair, dog ears, and golden eyes made him special. Also, he had many memories that weren't his, but of a man who looked remarkably like him and a woman with long wavy ebony locks and warm chocolate eyes that could melt the stoniest groaned slightly as he got dressed.

'When is my mom going to let me go to the academy?' he wondered 'Everyone else has already left.'.

Meanwhile, his mother and grandmother Kaede were talking about his future.

"Ye must let him leave sometime. He has too much of his father in him to be happy on a moisture farm." said Kaede, sipping her morning tea.

"But it's too dangerous. The Empire is hunting down all who are strong with the Force, so they could turn them to the Dark Side. If they don't, he kills them on the spot." argued Izaiyoi, thinking about Inuyasha's father, who was a Jedi killed by Emperor Naraku. Just then, Inuyasha entered the room.

"Mom?" asked Inuyasha, looking hopeful.

"No, sweetie. We don't have the money to send you to the academy this year. If you stay one more season-" wheedled Izaiyoi.

"Yes mother" said Inuyasha, walking away.

"Where are ye going Inuyasha?" asked Grandmother Kaede.

"Looks like I'm going nowhere." snapped Inuyasha.

"Don't forget to pick up some more demons!" called Izaiyoi.


	3. Chapter 3

A man walked nervously up to Tsubaki.

"T-The p-plans…" he stuttered, looking like he was about to wet his pants, "T-They're n-not i-in t-the d-database or any w-where el-else on th-the sh-ship. A p-pod ejected, but-"

"Fetch Princess Sango and bring the interrogation equipment" commanded Darth Tsubaki in a robotic sounding voice, accompanied by labored, mechanical breathing.

"Y-Yes, my Lady." said the man, sounding thoroughly relived to be dismissed from Darth Tsubaki's presence, and for good reason. If she became displeased, she'd kill that person immediately.

Inuyasha looked thoroughly annoyed. None of the demons that the jawas had looked strong enough to break a toothpick. Suddenly, a roar caught his attention.

"I'll take that one" he said, pointing out a saber-toothed firecat. Inuyasha paid the jawa, and then led Kirara away. Kirara picked him up and flew off towards his home, following her new master's scent. He quickly and carelessly put Kirara in her quarters, and went to bed.

Inuyasha woke up the next day, feeling as though a mosquito was sucking his blood. So, he took the next logical step, without looking, by squishing it.

"Such is the fate of a flea." whined Myoga, floating to the ground.

"Who are you?" demanded Inuyasha angrily, using his claws to hold Myoga by the back of his shirt.

"I am Myoga, the flea demon. My counterpart, your fire cat Kirara, ran off to find Souta Higurashi. She might have gotten high off some catnip-"began Myoga.

"Come on. We've got to find that demon, or my mom's going to be furious." snapped Inuyasha, starting to leave the room.

"Wait, Master! We don't even know where she went. We should at least come up with a plan first!" shouted Myoga.

Inuyasha frowned.

"Souta Higurashi? I wonder if she meant old Ben Higurashi?" wondered Inuyasha aloud.

"Perhaps you are right, Master." said Myoga, hopping on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"We'll take the speeder." decided Inuyasha, running through the house and into his private garage, where he fiddled with the speeder. The sun hadn't risen yet as they sped towards the Dune Sea, home of Old Ben Higurashi, who was considered to be mentally unstable.

"There she is!" exclaimed Inuyasha, spotting the fire cat. He got out of the speeder and walked up to her. Then he felt a sharp pain at the back of is head and blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

A man with a cinnamon stick brown cloak stood atop a sand dune. He threw back his head and let out a piercing shriek, like a giant bird of prey.

The sand people who were attacking Inuyasha, a motley group of three, shot off as though death itself was snapping at their heels.

The man walked up to Inuyasha, and woke him up.

"Are you alright?" asked the man, pulling back his hood.

Inuyasha slowly pulled back his hood, and peered at his rescuer. He had peppered grey hair, knowing chocolate eyes, and, though old, still looked strong enough to tear the ears of a Gundark.

"Yeah, I'm fine." answered Inuyasha quickly.

"We'd best be off o my place, it's closest. Sand people are easily frightened, but they'll soon be back in even greater numbers." said Souta.

"You're Ben Higurashi?" asked Inuyasha "Do you know Souta Higurashi?"

"I'll answer once we get to my place." replied Ben Higurashi. "Come, Kirara and Myoga."

When they arrived at Ben Higurashi's place, Inuyasha's impatient nature caused every question he'd had to come bursting out at once.

"Do you know Souta Higurashi?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Souta? I haven't been called that name since the end of the Kugutsu wars." said Souta Higurashi thoughtfully.

"You fought in that war?" asked Inuyasha curiously "Kirara said, according to Myoga anyways, that she belongs to you."

"I have never owned a demon." responded Souta, puzzled.

Kitten-sized Kirara ran up to Souta and placed the usb stick in his hand.

Souta suddenly understood and walked over to his computer desk.

It was a dark cherry wood color, and it had very little clutter, only a picture frame and the computer.

The frame's photo was in front of a tall tree and it was of a family, the Higurashi's. A kind eyed short haired woman stood next to a grey haired man wearing an old fashioned priest's outfit, hunched over with age, clearly the woman's father. Next to him a silver haired, dog eared teenager had his arms around his girlfriend, who seemed to glow with happiness, her warm milk chocolate eyes shining. In front of them, a young dark haired boy tried to hold an over-stuffed calico cat, who appeared to not want to be in the picture. While Souta booted up the computer, that picture caught his attention.

"That girl looks kind of like the girl I keep dreaming about." said Inuyasha, indicating the picture.

"You would." replied Souta, sticking the usb in.

"Why?" asked Inuyasha, puzzled.

"See the teenage boy in the photograph?" asked Souta.

Inuyasha nodded.

"You're his reincarnation. That was his girlfriend Kagome, who is also my older sister. She's dead now, though. She was one of two of Mistress Kikyo's padawans. Tsubaki, the other padawan, betrayed and murdered both Mistress Kikyo and Kagome." said Souta gravely.

Then, suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Now where did I put that?" he muttered, searching through an ancient chest. Apparently, he found what he was looking for, because he pulled out a light saber and it to Inuyasha.

"The Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha murmured.

"Yes." Souta replied, but suddenly another voice caught his attention. On the screen, a woman with beautiful brown eyes and dark chocolate hair spoke.

"You helped my people years ago during the Kugutsu wars. Now, because of the Rebellion, we need you more then ever. Please, see that this usb around Kirara's neck is delivered to Aldaaran. It is essential that it does, or the entire galaxy will be wiped out. Help me, Souta Higurashi. You're our only hope." pleaded the white-robed woman. Then she looked away and the message stopped.

"So, you belonged to Princess Sango." said Souta to Kirara.

Kirara mewed and nodded, which Souta understood to be yes.

"You're going to assist the Rebellion?" asked Inuyasha incredulously.

"You're welcome to come with." replied Souta, shrugging.

"It's not my problem. Besides, I have to help out on the moisture farm." said Inuyasha, as though he had suddenly become someone else.

"Wow." said Souta, chuckling "I didn't know dog demons were as obedient as mortal pups."

"Fine, I'll go with you to Mos Isley, but that's it." said Inuyasha grudgingly, but in reality, he wanted nothing more then to participate in the Rebellion like his friends "I'll have to tell my mom first."

"What have I gotten myself into?!?!" shouted Myoga.

"You're coming with me." commanded Inuyasha, tying Myoga to his necklace.


	5. Chapter 5

"No!" moaned Inuyasha in a shocked, dejected tone. Souta was walking around the wreckage of the house.

"No one but Imperial troops can shoot blasters that accurately." stated Souta.

"But these are Bantha tracks!" argued Inuyasha.

"Sand people travel single file when riding on Banthas to hide their numbers" responded Souta.

Inuyasha stood mournfully in front of the burnt house.

"I'll go with you." stated Inuyasha tonelessly.

"We'll have to sell your speeder to get money to travel to Aldaaran." Souta said.

"HALT" shouted a group of Imperial Storm troopers, surrounding the ship.

"Show me you identification." demanded a storm trooper.

"We can pass without showing identification." said Souta, holding his hand in front of the storm trooper.

"They can pass without showing identification." said the storm trooper, waving them past.

"How did you do that?" asked Inuyasha, amazed.

"When someone is strong with the force, they control it. When someone is weak with the force, it controls them." responded Souta, "Come on, we've got to get there quickly."

"It's not worth that much, considering the fact it was in pretty good condition." said Inuyasha, turning the coins over in his hand.

"We're going there." said Souta, indicating a tough looking bar.

Then, the sound of an exorcism rang out, and Inuyasha started to look nervous.

"Come on!" demanded Souta, dragging him towards the sake permeating pub "It's the only place we're going to find the right type of pilot."

"We'll stay here!" shouted Myoga from Kirara's back.

While Souta questioned a raccoon dog, Inuyasha sat in a dark corner of the bar.

A teenage boy with red eyes and a halberd shaped like lighting, and an almost bald demon that's face looked like a cross between a rat and a beluga whale sat next to Inuyasha. The bald demon glared at Inuyasha, who ignored him entirely, apart from his ears twitching slightly.

"My brother doesn't like you." said the humanoid demon brother. Inuyasha, sensing a fight coming on, moved his hand near the light saber Tetsusaiga. "I don't like you either. My brother and I are wanted in twelve systems. Have you ever heard of the Thunder Brothers Hiten and Manten?" he said confidently.

While Hiten gave his 'speech', Manten sneakily drew his blaster.

Luckily, Souta noticed Inuyasha's imminent danger. Lucky for Inuyasha, not for Hiten and Manten, who were soon to find out the power of a Jedi Master.

"DIE, HALFBREED!" shouted Manten, drawing his blaster, about to shoot Inuyasha. Inuyasha ducked, but looked like a fool, since no one shoots a blaster after they've died, and Manten was quite dead, due to the minor complication of Souta's light saber sticking out of his chest.

"Muh-Manten!?!" howled Hiten. Suddenly, Hiten was filled with unbridled rage.

"You're the reason my only little brother is dead. I will avenge him!" shouted Hiten, trying to strike Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, only a padawan, panicked and swung at Hiten blindly, slicing both Hiten and his halberd in half.

'I've been killed by a half breed.' he thought, and then fell to the floor dead.

"Come, Inuyasha. I think I found a suitable pilot." whispered Souta, dragging Inuyasha over to a dimly lit booth.

"I'm Miroku, Captain of the Millennium Falcon." said Miroku cockily.

"S you're the captain of the Trinity Chicken. Big deal." sneered Inuyasha.

Miroku's only response was his eyes closing and twitching, and his hands clenching, as though itching to wrap around someone's neck.

"Master Miroku, shouldn't you agree to terms? The Peach Man won't be happy if you make him wait much longer." said Hatchi, trying to keep his master from driving off his potential customers.

"Oh, right." said Miroku in a suddenly calmer, more business-like tone.

"We need passage to the Aldaaran system for me, Inuyasha, and two minor demons. No questions asked, and no run-ins with the alliance." informed Souta seriously.

"That'll cost you extra. 15,000 credits, no less." smirked Miroku.

"15,000!?! Souta, for that much we might as well buy our own ship." said Inuyasha, outraged.

"You could, but ships don't fly on their own. Who's going to fly it?" Miroku pointed out.

"I could. I don't need your help, and I have no intentions of flying in the same ship as you." snarled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…" said Souta in a warning tone, "Miroku, I'll pay you 7,000 now, and 10,000 more when we reach Aldaaran."

"Fair enough." said Miroku pleasantly, then mentally frowned when he noticed a weasel demon wearing the same outfit as one of Tokijin's henchmen start to slink towards him.

"Hatchi, take them to the Falcon and get her started." Miroku ordered tensely.

"Yes, Master Miroku!" said Hatchi, leading the others out just as the weasel found him.

"So, you're the famous 'monk' Miroku. Swindling Master Tokijin wasn't nice, you know." said the weasel, cocking a loaded blaster.

"And you're another one of Tokijin's pet badger dogs." said Miroku, slowly moving his hand towards his blaster.

"I'm a weasel! Don't insult me, monk! Master Tokijin's set quite a price on your head, and it's mine!" shouted the weasel, and with that, it shot at Miroku, who ducked and missed getting shot.

Miroku then drew his blaster and shot the weasel, which promptly exploded.

By this time, the entire bar had gotten quiet and were staring at Miroku's 'conversation'. Miroku noticed this and quickly paid the barman, then headed for his ship.


	6. Chapter 6

"Search the ship for the monk!" ordered a blob of a man known as the Sage of Togenkyo, Tokijin. The stupid demons he was with started sniffing out the area. A demon shrieked and started pointing to a small white monkey on a man's shoulder.

"No, you idiot! I'm looking for a monk, not a monkey!" growled Tokijin. Suddenly, he noticed his quarry in a hurry towards hi ship.

"Miroku!" called Tokijin. Miroku inwardly sighed.

'What a waste of time.' thought Miroku.

"You were one of the best. Smugglers can't drop their stuff just because a few imperials are nearby. It's bad business." said Tokijin, munching on a peach.

"I'll give you extra. If you let me leave now, I'll be able to complete the job." Said Miroku calmly, walking away. The Peach Man was going to grant him the time, apparently, because he didn't order the demons to attack.

Once Miroku got inside, he noticed Souta and Inuyasha talking.

Inuyasha, noticing Miroku, said loudly, "Jedi can see into the future, right?"

"Yes, after a lot of training, why?" asked Souta.

"I'm one of the gifted kind, since I've already seen into the future." said Inuyasha smugly, "I called it a trinity chicken. I was right. I doubt this hunk of junk will get off the ground."

'I'll make you eat those words.' thought Miroku, flipping a few switches. The Falcon sputtered, then fell still and silent.

"Start up, you stupid scrap metal heap or I'll-"hissed Miroku, giving the Falcon a good smack. Just then, the Falcon sprang to life and flew off, just as the storm troopers began to arrive.

"It's been nice knowing you!" said a storm trooper to his commander.

Said storm trooper started to shake as he slowly made his way towards their ship to contact Darth Tsubaki.

The others followed, bracing themselves for what was to come of their failure, and they knew their comrade was about to pay the ultimate price.

"You are the next commander." spoke hologram Darth Tsubaki "Take him away."

The grey uniformed demons dragged away the lifeless body of the old commander.

"Yes, my lady." replied the new commander.


	7. Chapter 7

"Now that we've hit light speed, we should arrive shortly." said Miroku, flipping a few switches. In the next room, Souta was using a small robot to teach Inuyasha to deflect blaster shots and to fight properly.

"This is stupid." complained Inuyasha, eyeing his robotic opponent. Souta groaned slightly, but then he remembered Jedi were supposed to have patience. So he sighed and once again tried to explain it to the reincarnation of the one who used to tease him about lacking skill.

"Inuyasha, you should stop using your eyes and start acting on instinct, using the force to feel your surroundings." explained Souta in a patient tone, placing a blaster shield over Inuyasha's head. Miroku snorted from the cockpit in amusement.

"A bunch of magic tricks are no match for a good blaster." said Miroku, chuckling.

"Watch." commanded Souta, his years of training the only reason his patience was not snapping.

Inuyasha scowled, thinking "How in the seven hells am I suppose to block the blaster's shots if I can't see? But there's no way I'm going to let captain chicken be right." Instinctively he concentrated on feeling the disturbance in his own aura.

"I can see." Inuyasha thought blocking the blaster shots sending them back to the robot, and quite conveniently, hitting it's off switch.

"It's just beginner's luck." insisted Miroku to the smirking Inuyasha and proud looking Souta.

Suddenly, Souta looked absolutely horrified.

Inuyasha removed the helmet.

"What is it?" he demanded, noticing Souta's expression.

"There has been a great disturbance in the Force." he responded slowly and gravely

"It's as though many cried out and were silenced."

Inuyasha had started practicing again when suddenly the Falcon, or Chicken, started to quake.

"What in the seven hells?!?" swore Inuyasha, nearly crashing into Souta.

Kirara hissed angrily and grew in size, apparently thinking it would help her remain upright.

"The Falcon's mapping ship has never errored before and there's no way an entire planet could be destroyed." said Miroku "That small moon wasn't there before."

Souta walked up behind Miroku.

"Get the ship away from here now." commanded Souta, looking deadly serious.

"Hatchi, get the paper maps cargo units. Something must be wrong with the navigation chip and we've gotten to an astroid belt near a small moon." called Miroku.

"You found Aldaaran. That moon is a battle station, and it blew up Aldaaran." said Souta with a hollow laugh.

"A battle station isn't that big." insisted Miroku, when the Falcon shot of towards the battle station. Miroku immediately started to try to go backwards, but all it did was slow the Falcons down to a crawl.

"Let's get into the cargo holds." said Miroku, walking into the back room and lifting up the flooring to reveal space they hadn't noticed. Miroku and Hatchi shared one and Inuyasha, Souta, Kirara and Myoga shared another.

Finally, the Trinity Chicken was swallowed by the Death Star, also called the Wind Tunnel by Emperor Naraku, and the Black Marble on Steroids by Inuyasha.


End file.
